


Conflicted by Thoughts

by littleangel123



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Party takes place in Canada, Rating May Change, This took me a lot of time and a lot of blocks, not good at tags, there maybe more pairings, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce was invited to come to Evan's get together party. His reluctance to go suddenly disappeared when he heard Delirious and Ohmwrecker might be coming for once. Mostly Ohm, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I tried out after my first not so Brohm story. I promised something happier at least, this is somewhat inspired by Ohmwrecker's comment about him and Bryce's relationship on a stream due to some of the fans dislike toward's Bryce's cocky attitude. He said that he and Bryce, while extremely competitive towards each other, it's all in good fun and they Skype for long hours. With that aside, I'm mostly doing this on a memo so I don't know my word count is non existent and probably frustratingly short because I don't go on a computer often and it drives me bonkers so I'm putting my Lit Focus to the test by checking it myself. Anyways I hope you like it!

The constant ringing was what woke Bryce up from his long slumber. He turned over in his sheets, reaching an arm out towards his nightstand to blindly feel around for his phone. Once he felt the smooth texture graze his fingers, he quickly snatched it from the table top to turn it on and look over some notifications. A whole spam worth of Skype messages and a missed call from Evan, followed by an invitation to fly over to Canada and join a small party with him and some of the boys. First, he skimmed through the Skype messages which were simply crazy antics from the group during the time he was asleep before he messaged Evan that he will consider it, and then he asked who was coming shortly after.  
As he waited for the reply, he decided to roll off the bed to take a shower and make breakfast.  
An hour later, his phone made a 'ping' sound just as he finished his meal.  
" **Oh yeah, it's just Tyler, Craig, Brian, Nogla and you know the usual.** " the text bubble replied. Another message appeared a few seconds later.  
" **I almost forgot, Ohmwrecker might be coming, Delirious too but I don't know for certain.** " Wait, what? Bryce had to read it twice to let it process. Sure, a chance of Johnathan appearing was already a shock, but Ohmwrecker? That was already enough to make Bryce WANT to go if that was going to give him the chance to finally talk to him in person. Sure, they liked to tease or annoy the hell out of each other during their gaming sessions, but it was all in good fun. He began to head back into his room and turn on his computer so he could multitask between Skype, his YouTube statistics, and flight booking. This party could be a once in a lifetime chance that he could not refuse. As he was still exchanging information with Evan, the thought of asking Ohm about the party crossed his mind. He could ask him about it, he could make some confirmation and maybe some answers.  
"No, I can't pressure him like that." he told himself. Even though he knew Ohm was older than him, he did not wish to risk scaring him away from the party. He sighed with frustration before he confirmed the plane tickets and informed Evan. Great, that's one problem down, despite all that, he still had a lot to do ranging from recording the next gaming sessions, to editing his previous footages from last night. His thought process was halted as soon as a new message appeared in his feed.  
**"Hey man, up for another game of Dead by Daylight later tonight? Gonna kick your ass again,** " Bryce almost burst with laughter as he typed up a response.  
" **In your dreams, Ohm! It's obvious that I'm going to be the one doing the ass kicking here. XD** "  
" **We'll see about that, Brycey-poo, we'll see. ;)** " he rolled his eyes. Bryce did not mind the little pet names the masked gamer loved using against him, hell he even liked it just a bit, though he would not admit that openly. He always told his suscribers he liked GIRLS afterall. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, he would have to deal with his feelings at a later point. When he's in bed, wide awake with his thoughts late at night that is. Bryce let out a frustrated sigh,  
"What am I going to do?"


	2. Oh no he's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly out of camping yet, but this temporary wifi did give me a chance to publish a new chapter!

A week has passed and Bryce was already packed for the trip. On the day of his flight, he managed to get up early, his excitement barely contained. He grabbed his phone and turned the recording on once it faced himself.  
"Hey guys! It's Bryce here and I'm here to take you on another adventure. A week ago, Vanoss invited me to come over to Canada for a little get together party. There's gonna be a TON of Youtubers there, like Miniladd, Daithi De Nogla, and many more! It's going to be a blast. Anyways I gotta catch my flight, I'll meet you guys there!" once he stopped the recording, he let out a relieved sighed as he put the device away in his pocket and take his carry-on bag that was sitting along the side of his desk. Soon enough he was already out the door.

  
He arrived in Toronto after a painfully long plane ride with equally shitty food. He made a small note to avoid taking this particular plane. Despite his jetlag and his need to kiss the ground after his disastrous flight, he was thrilled to arrive. As he was walking through the narrow hallways, he checked his phone to see that Evan messaged him already.  
"I'm waiting at the pick up area," he read outloud. As soon as he lifted his head, a flash of blue appeared in his vision before he stumbled backwards. The man in front of him turned around, a frown was evident on his tired face, his arms crossed. He wore a blue sweater that appeared to be worn out with a clean white shirt underneath.  
"Hey, watch it, kid. Almost made me drop my fuckin' bag there," the man warned.  
"Sorry, I..." Wait a minute, Blue? Familliar accent?  
"Delirious? Dude, is that really you?" it was as if he flipped a switch because as soon as he said that, the man's lips curled into a silly grin and then he threw his head back with that infamous laughter everybody loved.  
"Haha! I knew I saw that ugly mug from somewhere, I guess the shitty Skype quality covered that up. Good to see ya in the flesh, Bryce!" Delirious gave the younger man a strong slap on the back, making Bryce stumble on his feet once again and cough loudly.  
"Don't be so rude! I have a gorgeous face," he glared at the older man for a few seconds before he dropped his act and laughed alongside with him until there were tears in both their eyes. Once they calmed down, they both let out a content sigh.  
"So Delirious, you're here for the party then?" Bryce asked with curiosity.  
"Nah, I came all the way here to do some goddamn grocery shopping-Of course I'm going to Evan's party and he better be losing his shit when I take him by surprise. By the way, call me Johnathan." he replied, dripping with sarcasm at first as the two Youtubers began to walk towards the entrance where Evan's car was supposedly waiting in front. Bryce was glad that he was able to meet one of his friends, especially one who never showed his face often. Although that was the case, he silently hoped that meant he could meet Ohm as well. As soon as they both exited out the door, they spotted Evan in his car quite easily. First, Bryce entered through the front seat, then Johnathan sat in the backseat with both his and Bryce's bags. Evan raised an eyebrow, and took off his sunglasses to double check his rear view mirrors that showed the grinning man in the backseat.  
"So Bryce, mind telling me about your new friend?" he asked with a suspicious look. Bryce simply smiled through the whole ordeal while Johnathan began cackling. Evan opened his mouth to speak, before the gears in his mind began to turn. His face gradually turned from confusion to sudden realization.  
"Holy shit-" before Evan could finish his sentence, Johnathan was already leaving the car.  
"See you at the party, suckers!"  with that, Johnathan was already gone along with his bag, probably off to catch his Uber ride.   
For the first half of the ride to Bryce's hotel, both men were silent with Evan conflicted thoughts and Bryce's smug look towards him. Once he was able to recollect himself, he finally spoke,

"You knew that was Delirious, right?" Bryce nodded in response, "Damn, he got me good." After that, both of them continued to ride in comfortable silence. Bryce swore he heard Evan quietly mumble "Goddamn, he was cute" at some point. He decided to break the ice,  
"Did anyone else arrive before me?" Evan paused for a bit, concentrating on the road before he responded.  
"Brian arrived a few days earlier, Craig somehow met up with Tyler during his flights so those two came at the same time yesterday. Brock is coming later this evening. The party won't start until tomorrow late afternoon so you got plenty of time to adjust." Bryce was about to ask more questions, but he was interrupted when Evan said, "We're here, man," Bryce sighed at the lost opportunity, but that did not bring him down, he could always message Evan through Skype.  
"Thanks Evan, really appreciate it." he smiled as he got out of the car grabbing his bag, Evan smiled back.  
"No problem, call me anytime if something comes up." After they exchanged their goodbyes, Evan drove away, leaving Bryce to check into his hotel room.   
Once he obtained his room key, he entered an elevator with another man. As they waited to go to their designated floor, Bryce glanced over at the other to get a good look. He was quite tall for starters, reaching up to approximately 5'11 in his guess. His brown hair was slicked back with little effort, as if the man did not spend much time with hair products. Upon staring a second too long, the man finally noticed and gave him a questioning look. He felt those (beautiful) hazel eyes staring back at him looking for an explaination, yet Bryce's entranced state left his own throat dry. He felt like something was a little different with this man, the way he looked at him, how his posture stiffened at the sight, but his own doubts left him filled with uncertainties. Bryce heard the elevator made a "ding" noise before it opened. The man casually walked out of the door, only to turn around, and look at him straight in the eyes with a playful smirk.  
"Rabbit got your tongue, Brycey-poo?" Once the elevator doors closed, Bryce had to process why the stranger knew his name, give him an odd pet name and use a common phrase wrong. It did not take long to find out that he was no ordinary stranger, neither was he a stranger at all.  
That man was Ohmwrecker,  
and for the first time, Bryce thought  
" _Oh no, he's hot._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This experience is based on my flight on Air Canada. I did not have a comfortable flight despite trying to distract myself with the new Jungle book movie. Anyways this chapter actually took me two memos to write so it was a little difficult to keep track. I hope you liked it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, I won't update for a long while, got no Internet starting today until the 19th. I'll be trying to write stories during my trip, see you later!


End file.
